An Erannie Coffee
by LeviHeichouSama
Summary: Annie needs a job, and a quaint little cafe is just the place she's looking for. But maybe she'll find more than just work, perhaps even some love that might thaw her just a bit. Erannie.
1. Chapter 1

A Coffee Mochary

Chapter 1.

"Annie. Wake up." Mikasa said as she gently shook Annie's shoulder. "You have to get ready, remember"

"No…" Annie groaned, wrapping herself tighter in her blanket "it's way too early." And it was, well at least to her. But she had a late night and was extremely comfortable in her flannel pajamas and wrapped up in her blue handmade quilt that was a gift from her grandmother. So it wasn't on her agenda to get up anytime soon, well at least until…

Mikasa leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Its fucking noon Annie! Your job interview's in 30 minutes!"

What?!" Annie yelled as she sat up suddenly. "Why didn't you wake me?" she shouted as she rolled off her old (Vintage as she called it) single bed, trying to find her things and get ready at the same time.

" I got everything prepared for you," Mikasa stated calmly " Just hurry up and get dressed."

"Thanks" Annie replied and allowed the ghost of a smile to grace her lips.

'Yeah, what would you do without me?" Mikasa asked smugly

"Sleep." She answered just as smugly and walked down their supposed to be off white, that was really yellow, corridor. Her feet sticking slightly to the old wooden floor, that was possibly bamboo. She turned to the right quickly shutting and locking the slightly creaky door behind her to their plain white-tiled bathroom. In her rush she turned on the water and immediately stepped under the cold water, letting out a little shriek. (Not that she would admit it. Annie Leonhardt does not shriek.)

Eventually, after a shower of a more suitable temperature, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a faded blue towel. Hurriedly striding to the living room, she grabbed the freshly washed and ironed clothes, prepared for her by Mikasa. Quickly getting dressed, back in her own room, which consisted of a bed, a desk and her wardrobe she glanced at one of the numerous band posters that littered the walls of her room.

Walking out into their 'cozy' living room, into which a kitchen, dining table and couch plus a TV had been crammed, she dodged the stray objects and pieces of furniture that obstructed the already tight walkway. She grabbed her favourite, leather over-the-shoulder bag and quickly checked that she had everything before leaving. _Let's see… wallet, phone, resume, ID, phone… yep._ Checking the time she saw that it was 12:13, and rushed out the door only pausing to call back "Bye Mika! Thanks."

"You slug," Mikasa shouted back "Good luck!"

Annie sprinted down the six flights of musty stairs, emerging into the busy streets. _I really need to learn how to use an alarm clock,_ she thought to herself as she pushed through the crowds of people, narrowly missing a bicycle. 12:19. She was so going to be late, but she'll be damned if she ran for some interview. Her blue eyes scanned the street, looking for the alleyway that worked as an excellent shortcut. Spotting it she turned sharply, cutting diagonally through people and slipped into it. It was dark and extremely dirty, as well as uncomfortably narrow. Oh well that didn't really bother her, as long as there weren't bothersome people there. 12:25. She muttered a quick curse under her breath and walked faster, only wincing slightly when she felt something squish under her black boots.

Finally she emerged into the street she was looking for, a quiet little street off to the side from the main. Annie spotted the coffee shop and strode to the small brick building. Pushing the door open roughly she walked in, breathing only slightly out of place. "I'm here" she said to no one in particular, making her way toward the front of the coffee shop.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're the new employee?" a male, young voice asked her.

"Yeah." she answered curtly glancing down at the time 12:29. She made it. Just. "I have an Interview…" She began but trailed off as she looked up her ice blue eyes meeting deep emerald green.

Those green eyes sparkled amusedly as he flashed her a quick grin " That's what I thought. I'll get Miss Hange and …" he paused looking at her semi asleep and slightly disheveled appearance "Maybe a coffee? Dark Black right? You look like that kind of person. " He began walking away toward the back of the shop, before turning around and flashing one more of his grins "Oh and I'm Eren by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**From Last time**

_Those green eyes sparkled amusedly as he flashed her a quick grin " That's what I thought. I'll get Miss Hange and …" he paused looking at her semi asleep and slightly disheveled appearance "Maybe a coffee? Dark Black right? You look like that kind of person. " He began walking away toward the back of the shop, before turning around and flashing one more of his grins "Oh and I'm Eren by the way._

_"_Annie" she replied shortly, getting over the minor surprise. But still his eyes were very green and that smile.. wait job, right. "how much?"

"Huh?" he asked his forehead crinkling as he was slightly confused "Oh the coffee… right new employee free coffee, so don't worry about it."

"Fine by me. I'll sit down" she stated as she walked over to a cream brown mini sofa and made herself comfortable on it, glaring at everyone around her while she waited for her coffee, oh and Miss, uh what did he call her, Hange, that was it. She glanced around the café quickly. It was clean and small, with an urban feel to it. Perfect. It didn't seem like the busiest place either, but it paid well, so she figured she might as well give it a go. The decoration could use a little help though she thought to herself. It was just a bit… bland.

Mean while Eren walked away pondering to himself. "Hmm Annie.. huh that's a nice name" he smiled at the thought "she should be interesting to work with." He busied himself with making the coffee, straight by the famous (or not ) café recipe. Once it was ready, its mouthwatering aroma drifting he called his boss, "Miss Hange! Annie is here!"

Hange burst in, full of energy and excitement as always, grabbed the coffee from Eren, calling "I'll bring it myself" and rushed out of the kitchen her eyes scanning the tables searching for her hopefully future employee. Finally spotting Annie, secluded in a corner she approached her.

"Miss Leonhardt?" she asked once she had almost reached the table.

Annie's head snapped up "Yes."

"Well fantastic, absolutely fantastic! I'm so glad to meet you" Hange spoke excitedly, taking Annie's

hand and shaking it, far too much. When she stopped she paused and asked Annie gravely, "so why do you want to work here?"

"It pays well, I need the money." Annie replied stonily.

"Hange frowned "now that won't do at all! Show some enthusiasm girl! Be more talkative and friendly. Smile at least!"

Annie forced a smile, while having second thoughts about this.

"Annie that's like a grimace you'll scare all our customers away! Hmm what shall we do.. you're excellently qualified to work here, but every job requires at least some degree of client interaction…" she paused considering and idea, "perhaps… if you and Eren spend a bit of time together it might rub off on you? How does that sound?"

It was clear to Annie that this was a take or walk away offer, so reluctantly she nodded. "Fine."

Hange frowned yet again, "well I'll make sure to discuss it with Eren… Do you have our contact details? I'll tell you when we things sorted. Business is kind of… busy…" she trailed off looking at the now filled café calling to Eren "Have you got all the customers taken care of?"

"Yeah!" he called back, "I'm just getting the coffee ready"

Hange nodded "Hm good, good. So Miss Leonhardt, or should I call you Annie, we'll contact you soon hopefully."

She nodded, "Miss Leonhardt is fine. thank you." She drained the last of her coffee and stood up, taking one last glance around the café, she walked out hearing the doorbell jingle behind her. Annie stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and slouched down the street. Looking around her she noticed a large glass skyscraper under construction, "great more people," she muttered. Annie glanced around her to the flow of people surrounding her. A blur of monotone suits and office-wear, broken only by the occasional splash of colour. Not that she minded. In her grey and black hoodie and skinny black jeans she fit in perfectly.

Her eyes were drawn to the young girl passing her, practically glowing in comparison to her surroundings. A bright yellow polka dot dress with red little shoes and a huge smile on her face attracted attention in her city as much as a travelling circus, it was so rare. Everybody was busy. Constantly rushing somewhere. It bothered Annie, but what could she do about it, and plus she was just the same.

"Annie!" A familiar voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked around trying to pinpoint its location, until they settled on a blonde girl, her golden locks arranged perfectly.

"Christa? What are you doing here?" Annie questioned.

"Oh well just a little bit of work, never mind that, but I wanted to catch up with you! I never see you anymore and I couldn't contact you on your phone either!"

"Uh yeah, I got a new one.." Annie replied unsure where this was going.

"So how about we go out for a coffee maybe, or even to a club! That'd be fun1 Oh and are you still living with Mikasa? I haven't talked to her in ages either, is she doing well? we should all catch up together, all three of us."

Oh. So that was it. "Uh yeah sure.. here's my new phone number." She replied, trying to end the conversation quickly.

"Oh thanks!' Christa jotted the number into her phone quickly, "There we go! I have to run, but I'll get in touch!" quickly hugging her Christa briskly walked away.

"Yeah bye." Annie said, still somewhat unsure what had happened. Talking to Christa always left her confused, it was such a… she searched for the right word, whirlwind. Whatever, Mikasa can sort this out. Truth was she and Christa used to be quite good friends, but her energy and Annie's lack of interest constantly collided and made it nearly impossible for them to spend time together. Annie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and continued walking back home.

Reaching their old apartment block, she fumbled in her bag for her keys. Annie took them out running the silver keychain, that was a gift from Mikasa through her fingers. She inserted the key into the lock and gave the stubborn door a shove, to get it to open. At last she managed to push it open and went into the ground floor of her apartment. Slowly climbing the six flights of stairs, she rumbled about an elevator. Well no money, no elevator she supposed. Reaching the top of the concrete staircases, she went to their apartment door and banged, too lazy to open it herself and knowing Mikasa was home.

"Coming!" she heard Mikasa call and leaned against the wall waiting.

The door opened and Mikasa's head popped out, "who's there? oh it's you Annie."

"What, expecting someone else?" Annie asked teasingly.

"No, no just surprised you're back so soon, so how did the interview go?" She asked, trying to detect any signs in Annie's bored expression.

"Well. I have to spend time with an employee, to become more cheerful or some crap like that." She stated, pushing her way into an apartment and grabbing a bottle of ice cold water, then plopping on their fabric beige couch.

She sighed deeply then called to Mikasa "I ran into Christa she wants to catch up."

Mikasa walked into the room with a light salad, and sat down gracefully next to Annie. "Oh really? hmm what does she want to do?"

"Go to a nightclub or something"

Mikasa's eyes sparkled." Yeah why not, we haven't gone in ages." Then Annie's phone beeped.

She checked it without any interest. It was from Christa. Annie chucked her phone at Mikasa, "figure it out yourselves." She then stood up and walked back gloomily to her room, knowing she had piles of university work to do.

Her head buried in Biomedical science, she for the thousandth time wondered why she even did this. It was so complicated, and this was only her undergraduate! She rested her head in her hands, tempted to rip out her hair from frustration. What did that even mean? And she was supposed to submit a report on it a week. She sighed again. Screw it, she'll ask Mikasa later. She stood up and walked to their kitchen opening the two-pack drawer and taking her favourite, green ceramic mug. Same shade as Eren's eyes she noted dully. Making herself extra-strong coffee, she called out "Mika?"

"Yeah?" Mikasa called back, "what is it?"

"Are you busy?" Annie asked.

"Uh no not really, wait I'll be there in a sec"

"Sure" Annie said, more to herself than to Mikasa and sat down on the kitchen table sipping her drink. Mikasa walked in and poured herself a glass of tomato juice. Annie stared at it in disgust. "how do you drink that thing?" she inquired.

"I guess its just an acquired taste, in addition its healthy" she replied only slightly miffed. "Anyway Krista and I sorted out plans"

"Oh"

"We're going to Basque tomorrow, and you're coming with us."

"I hate people." Annie replied stonily

"I know, but you haven't seen her in ages and she misses you. You really should go." Mikasa paused. "You have that Biomedical report right? Well if you come I'll help you."

Annie, who was about to refuse, sighed for the third time "Fine. I have no choice do I?"

"Nope." Mikasa stated.

Annie sighed.


	3. Basque

"Mikasa I don't understand." Annie complained again snapping her laptop shut. "I can't do this," she groaned loudly.

" Annie, it's really simple just listen to me." Mikasa stated, only slightly irritated and trying to placate Annie. "All you have to do is list the techniques for multi-scale complex biological systems, explain them and give a short recommendation of which is the most efficient and effective."

"Oh." Annie replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is that all?"

Mikasa sighed. "You know Annie this is only the first year. It still gets harder."

"I know!" Annie exclaimed dropping her head on the desk. "I'm gonna be a college dropout and make coffee for the rest of my life…" she mumbled into the desk.

" Don't be stupid. No you won't." Mikasa glanced down at her phone checking the time. " Look it's almost time to meet Christa, so why don't we stop for now. I'm gonna get ready." Mikasa stood up, carefully pushing her chair in. Silently stepping down the corridor she turned and cracked the door to her room open slipping in.

Annie sighed. "And then she appears looking like a beauty queen." She stood up resignedly, going to look through her own closet. She opened the sliding door, wincing slightly at the screech it made. Looking into her neatly organized closet ( by Mikasa) she pulled out the short silver-thread embroidered white dress that was her favourite. After she slipped it on she grabbed her makeup bag and made her way to the bathroom. She walked in, glad that Mikasa hadn't gotten there yet. It was always awkward trying to share the tiny space. Annie jammed the plug of her straightening iron into the power point and arranged her slightly straggly blond hair into a simple bun with a few strands loose at the front. After quickly admiring her work she curled the few loose strands into perfect ringlets framing her face. Annie applied simple make-up quickly, never having been a fan of it. Checking one last time in the mirror she nodded to herself satisfied and walked out.

Annie walked back into their room and sat somewhat carefully on the couch waiting for Mikasa to appear. Picking up her earlier discarded phone she scrolled through her notifications, the corners of her lips quirking up slightly at the excited messages from Christa. 6:27… Mikasa should be ready soon.

"Let's go. Are you ready?'' A voice spoke behind her. Well speak of the devil. Annie turned around to see Mikasa her long black hair falling softy in a curtain around her pale face. A tight black sheath accentuated her curves and the red stilettos she wore made her legs seem longer than any models.

"You look beautiful as always Mika" Annie told her smiling while grabbing her own silver pumps from the shoe closet.

"Well I don't go out often, so when I do I feel like I should look good. " Mikasa replied jokingly. "Plus you don't look so bad yourself." she smiled. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." Annie replied smiling slightly. "let's"

They walked down the building hallway to the elevator. Neither of them used it normally, but running down several flights of stairs in heels wasn't easy. After getting to the basement they got into Mikasa's car. A sliver Honda that she saved up to buy. They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Annie reached over from her passenger seat and turned the radio on. Some cheery Christmas jingle played, reminding Annie that it was almost holiday season. She sighed quickly thinking of all the gifts she had to purchase before switching the radio station.

They finally arrived at the busy street which was full of people and flashing lights. It's interesting, Annie thought, when I visited this street in daytime it was almost completely deserted. And now it looks like the place to be. They pushed through the crowds carefully arriving on the front porch of Basque. Large neon signs flashed above it, advertising a drink special. Christa stood nearby waving to them hoping to catch their attention. Annie gave a small wave back, before elbowing Mikasa who was scanning to crowds.

"Oh! There you are! " called Mikasa as she began pushing through to get there grabbing Annie and dragging her along. "Hi Christa! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Mikasa! Annie! I know! It's great to see you. I'm so glad we could catch up! Should we go in? I'm looking forward to having a bit of fun!" Christa giggled.

Mikasa smiled. This was exactly like the Christa she remembered. "Of course."

The trio entered the club with loud music blaring and lights skittering around the room. Christa and Mikasa immediately made their way toward the dance floor while talking animatedly.

"So how have you guys been?" Christa yelled over the music.

"Great! I've almost finished my university degree and Annie's almost finished her first year. She's struggling with it a bit though. What about you? Did you decide on a course to study? " Mikasa shouted back.

" Well…" Christa smirked devilishly "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I got a role in a major upcoming movie."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm pumped. " Christa replied. "Now let's dance, we'll chat later."

Meanwhile Annie had made her way to the bar and sat down looking gloomily around. This was just too many people and so much loud noise. Turning to the bartender she considered buying something different, but settled for her usual. "One Margarita please" she asked.

"Here you go." the bartender passed her the drink and asked "Why is such a beautiful girl as you so lonely?"

Annie just sipped her drink pondering the answer, replying with an "clubs just aren't my thing…" successfully avoiding the question. Suddenly picking up her Margarita and gulping it down. "One more please." After getting down two Margaritas, Annie stood up feeling happier and just a little buzzed.

Slowly making her way to the dance floor, she tried to find the other two. (Damn where did they get to?) Annie found herself in the middle of the dance floor, slightly disoriented. she did a 360 her sharp eyes scanning the crowd before landing on a familiar face. Although it was not the one she was looking for, she was still relieved and sharply made her way over.

When she approached closer she saw that he was deep in thought, his green eyes staring into the distance. "I thought someone like you wouldn't be by themselves in a club. Ever."

Eren was visibly startled and even jumped a few inches. "Huh? What?" He saw Annie standing near him and grinned. "Oh Annie! Hi. Well I'm not alone anymore." He replied to her easily. "What are you doing here? I never expected to see you"

"Friends dragged me." She replied shortly.

"Heh same." He flashed a grin at her that made her stomach turn. "So we're gonna be spending some time together huh."

"Yeah. Apparently I need to be able to interact with clients." She snorted "Like you're a perfect example."

"Hey I'll be the one deciding if you can interact with clients, so better not be so rude!" He waggled his finger in front of her face before bopping her one nose.

"Wha-" she blinked once before glaring at him.

"Ooh!" Eren visibly perked up ignoring Annie's glare. "This is my favourite song!"

Annie listened for a moment to the slow song that was being played then surveyed the couples dancing across the floor.

"Please Annie let's dance!" Eren almost begged as he grabbed her hand and tried to drag her to dance.

"I-" Annie broke off her refusal. The alcohol she had consumed before had made her a lot more inclined to dance. "Sure" She answered and let him lead her. They found a spot toward the edge of the black reflective dance floor and Annie wrapped her hands around his neck while Eren placed his softly on her waist.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He asked quietly while rocking to the music with her. Their bodies moving in sync. Annie shook her head slightly flustered.

"This better not be a shitty pick up line." she warned him putting on a glare, even though she was enjoying this immensely. Eren burst out laughing loudly.

"No! I was serious!" His answer ruined slightly by him giggling through it. Even Annie had to hide her smile at his adorable behavior. They continued dancing together in a comfortable silence.

"I guess this isn't so bad" Annie stated. Eren groaned and dropped his hands.

"Oh! Not so bad! And here I was enjoying this a lot!" He grinned at her. "Something you'd rather be doing then?" He asked

Her mind flew to the unfinished uni report waiting for her and she groaned dropping her head. " No please anything but that"

Eren looked down at her amusedly "Uni?"

She looked up "How did you know?"

He grimaced "I have the same problem" He pulled a face at her .

Annie almost giggled covering her face. "What are you studying?"

" I'm doing an engineering degree, it's pretty good I suppose. What about you?"He replied.

"Biomedical science" She told him.

"Oh no one of those smart people who actually understand that crap they teach?" he looked at her playfully fearful. "You better not tell me a work of it because I promise you I will walk away."

"You started in biomedical science then transferred?" Annie guessed judging by his reaction.

He nodded sheepishly. "It's what my parents wanted me to do and my grades were good enough… so I tried it." He grinned at her. "Best decision of my life to transfer."

"Well I guess some people just can't handle it." She told him snobbily turning away.

"Aw no don't be like that. " Eren pouted cutely and tugged on her arm.

Annie turned around ready to reply when two small hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?!" A slightly slurred voice asked in between fits of giggling.

"Christa! " Annie exclaimed prying the hands from her face. "Eren this is Christa, an old friend,"

"Hi Eren nice to meet you! Saying an old friend makes me feel old Annie!" Christa pouted adorably before whispering dramatically and none too quietly to Annie "Oh my God he's hot." before bursting into another giggling fit. Eren blushed slightly flashing them a grin.

"Why thank you." He told Christa. Annie groaned. Before the conversation could devolve any further Mikasa popped up behind Annie's other shoulder.

"Ooh who's this Annie? Found yourself a cute guy?" She asked teasingly

Annie pushed her away jokingly and looked at Eren apologetically.

"Mikasa." He said shocked at seeing her.

"How did you know her-" Annie cut herself off watching the two stare.

"Eren." She replied stonlily. He looked down guiltily reminding Annie of a kicked puppy. Eren swallowed harshly.

"Mikasa- You know that was a-" He began

"No. It happened multiple times and I'm done with you." Mikasa cut him off.

Eren stopped. "I- I understand." His eyes admiringly scanned over Mikasa and Annie clearly saw the traces of his love, still. "Have a good evening.. " he finished awkwardly before turning around sharply and walking off.

Mikasa sighed loudly, wiping at her eyes secretly. "You okay Mika?" Annie asked her friend.

"Yeah- It's just it was a shock and it brought a lot of memories and I never want to see that jerk again!" She cried her voice rising in volume. "Anyway I've had enough here let's go home? Please?" She added slightly desperately.

"Of course Mikasa." Annie said simply and led the way out.


End file.
